The Hostage
by Mrs-Highwind
Summary: Lulu is captured by the guado in Macalania, where she has a conversation with Maester Seymour. [Oneshot]


The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with Auron's sword as Yuna and her guardians stood before the guado. Their fight with Seymour had just come to an end and the guado refused to hear their explanations. Their beloved leader was dead and Yuna was a traitor to Yevon. The only thing left for the party to do was turn themselves in.

Or so they thought.

"Run!" Kimahri shouted and, before anyone had time to process the decision, the guardians began high tailing out of the temple. The guado pursued them adamantly, summoning fiends to stop them before they could get away. The guardians eliminated them with ease and continued fleeing for their lives. Until one guardian found herself running behind her companions.

The heaviness of her dress and the snow that ceaselessly fell from the sky made it nearly impossible for Lulu to keep up; and before she knew it a pair of arms wrapped around her tiny waist. "Gotcha!" Her captor shouted. The guado smiled triumphantly at his companions. "Looks like we've got ourselves a hostage!"

"Take your filthy hands off of me!" Lulu spat.

"Lu!?" Wakka cried, realizing that his friend was missing. He slapped his palm to his face when he turned around to see her being dragged back to the temple by the guado. "Great, just great!" He groaned before running back towards them. The other guardians swiftly followed suit until they were cut off by a horde of guado.

"Do not let them pass!" Trommell ordered.

"Why you-!" Tidus shouted, drawing his sword. "Let her go!"

"She is our prisoner." Trommell said. He waved his hand in the air and looked at the other guado. "Dispose of these traitors!"

Lulu watched as the guado began summoning even more fiends. Her friends were completely surrounded. She knew she had to do something before they were overtaken. Sucking in a deep breath of air she whispered, "Firaga.." Three of the fiends instantly dispersed into pyreflies and her friends looked at her gratefully.

But it was not enough. There were still dozens of fiends and guado blocking them from her.

"Firaga.." She whispered again, disposing of a few more fiends.

"Silence her!" Trommell demanded, "She's helping them!"

"I've got a better idea.." One guado said. He had green hair and a wicked smile on his face. He looked at the captive and raised a hand in the air. Closing his eyes, he said, "Sleep.."

 **~OOOO~**

The black mage awakened to find herself back inside of the temple, bound by chains to an uncomfortable chair. She could have easily broken the chains with a thunder spell but one of the guado had cast a silent spell on her. They knew that a mage was as helpless as a newborn baby if they were silenced. Sighing, Lulu closed her eyes and tried to think of a way out of the predicament until she heard footsteps drawing close to her.

Her crimson eyes opened to find a familiar figure looming over her. It was Maester Seymour himself. The guado smiled when he noticed the confusion on Lulu's face. "You do not seem pleased to see me... _alive._ " Seymour quipped with a grin. "Surely you knew that you could not have stopped me for good. I am not done with Spira yet."

Lulu rolled her eyes and the grin on his lips grew. "You must have so many questions. If I remove the spell you must promise not to try anything foolish. Will you agree to that?"

Lulu nodded so he cast an esuna spell on her, removing the silence spell. "You are a despicable creature.."

Seymour chuckled. "Well now, that is certainly a harsh tone for a lowly guardian to take with a maester of Yevon."

"You are no maester. You have warped the teachings for your own benefit." The frown on her face deepened. "You killed Maester Jyschal."

"I saved him.." Seymour replied, "My father was a man of great power but he was too weak to use his power for the good of Spira. I had to liberate him, for the sake of the people."

Lulu shook her head at him. "You're insane."

Seymour folded his hands behind his back. "You poor, misguided fool. Do you not realize that Spira has lost it's way? The people are in dire need of someone to save them from the endless spiral of death Sin brings. My father was not up to the task but I am."

"How?"

The guado chuckled humorlessly. "Yuna and I will become one. Only together can we defeat Sin and deliver Spira from their sorrow."

"You do not care about the people. You only care about the power."

"Even so, I am the only hope you have. You must understand that, Lulu."

The sound of her name on his lips made Lulu's blood run cold. The maester was good at masking the insanity that dwelled deep within him. It made the black mage uneasy; but she refused to let him get in her head. She lifted her face a little higher and said to him, "Yuna will defeat Sin, she will bring the calm."

"Yes, but Sin will only be reborn. Her death would mean nothing."

"There is always a chance Sin will not come back." She countered, "We have held on to that hope for one thousand years. How can a maester of Yevon be so negative? Your job is to bring hope to the people, not burden them with hopelessness."

"But without death there is no hope." Seymour sighed. He kneeled down in front of his prisoner and gazed at her solemnly. "The teachings say we can atone for our sins but we must face the truth. Humanity will never be capable of such a task. Our hearts are filled with vile things...murder, rape, and greed. No matter how many good people are out there, they will always be outnumbered by evil."

Lulu shifted her gaze to the ground as she pondered his words. She didn't want to believe him but he was probably right. Could humanity ever truly atone? "No, I refuse to bow to such ideaology." Lulu answered, "There must be a way to rid ourselves of Sin once and for all."

"There is only one way." Seymour said. Lulu tensed when he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You are an intelligent young woman, surely you will not allow your emotions to blind you to the truth." He leaned closer to her until their lips were almost touching. "You hold great potential in your hands, Lulu. Do not waste it on a pilgramage that will only be in vain."

"My loyalty lies with Yuna.." She answered defensively, "I will be with her until the end."

"What a pity." Seymour breathed, "Such beauty should not go to waste on something so meaningless." He closed his eyes and gently brushed his lips against hers. "You would be such a valuable asset to me, if only you would give in."

"That is not going to happen."

"I know.." Seymour sighed, pulling himself away from her. He stood up and brushed the dust from his robe. "Sadly, if you will not join me then I will have to kill you. I cannot have you getting in my way."

He raised his hand in the air to cast a death spell when the door to the room flung open. A young guado ran inside and cried, "Maester Seymour! Lady Yuna and her guardians have broken through."

"How many men do we have left?"

"Seven."

Seymour sighed again. "That will not be enough to stop them and I do not have time to deal with them myself. I must be on my way to Zanarkand."

"What should we do, sir?"

"Kill as many as you can but spare Yuna. I still need her." Seymour answered. The guado bowed before running back out of the room. The maester shook his head and glanced back at Lulu. "I suppose I should be on my way. If you make it out of here alive I look forward to seeing you again, Lady Lulu."

Before she could respond the maester raised his arms in the air and disappeared, replaced by dozens of pyreflies. It was not long after that Wakka came charging into the room with the other guardians following closely behind. "Lulu!" He cried, running ot her. "Are you okay!? Did they hurt you!?"

"No..." Lulu replied calmly, "I'm alright."

"Yeah, well, I hope you hurt them!" Rikku said. "Those meanies gave us a lot of trouble out there!"

"And I can't believe they tied you up!" Tidus shouted, "What a bunch of-"

"Enough." Auron said flatly, "We have to get out of here before more of them show up."

He raised his sword in the air and cut off Lulu's chains. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Lulu nodded her head. "Yes, let's go."

* * *

 **AN:** Hey guys! So this was just a random idea that I got the other day. I noticed there weren't any fics focusing solely around Seymour and Lulu and thought it would be a fun idea to write one! I've always wondered what would have happened if the two of them had a moment alone together. I don't know why lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! 3


End file.
